Talk:RuneScape Classic Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Category question How can you add articles to a category? I created Coins and need to add it there. --Kid2255 Talk 22:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) To add categorys just go into the edit panel and click Add category on the bottom, type it in, hit enter and voila Remmeber if u have any questions, ask we'll always be happy to answer --User:Bootykicker1 -Here to help, Edited at this time : 00:25, November 16, 2009 (UTC) LOCK THE FRONT PAGE Title says it all. --Kid2255 Talk 22:29, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Monster template We need a monster template, like how the items have one. --Kid2255 Talk 23:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah We need alot of Templates, there kinda hard to find using the magic word template thingie, as it doesn't contain them all none the less i beleive Muzzy is working on it :D and to Kid2255: Glad the Prtscreen info worked! :D -Eats burgers- --User:Bootykicker1 -Here to help, Edited at this time : 00:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight time! We've got 100 articles! Keep going guys! BTW, my little bro is on Tutorial Island, I can get some pics from it. --Kid2255 Talk 23:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Woooot! 100 articles! i'm soooo happy :D!, And kid2255, make a like article just for tutorial island or so , to help the new comers or something.. Great work guys!--User:Bootykicker1 -Here to help, Edited at this time : 23:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::We all need to make sure the articles are not stubs. Also, we need to make sure some of the cleared, such as unused categories, which I am working on right now. Signatures/Muzzy34 23:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) RS2 Should we limit RuneScape 2 discussion, or ban it from the wiki permanently? :Nah you can talk about Runescape 2 , but don't make the whole topic about it , just mention it :D, Basically i'm just saying not to start a article all on RS2 or you're editing a article, so you can mention it, just don't over do it --User:Bootykicker1 -Here to help, Edited at this time : 23:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should just mention it a little bit, but not a lot. Signatures/Muzzy34 23:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, what ever Muzzy says :D, i'll start looking at all the articles and add pictures :D --User:Bootykicker1 -Here to help, Edited at this time : 23:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I incrased the Featured article! --Zorak plorak 16:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Become an arfinate with the normal runescape wiki It would gain this wiki more publicity and would help support those on rs classic more becuase more people are now on it. --Onmjoey245 19:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I think we should build our content up first, and clear our . That way, it shows that we are a developing community. Signatures/Muzzy34 15:25, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Size Of Wiki (stubs) We need to add more information into our pages to stop stubs. User:Sirnot1-November 25 :Actually, I feel that stubs are some of our best things. It gives others a place to edit, instead of creating a new article. Sure, we want to have the best information, but we have to start somewhere. Signatures/Muzzy34 15:25, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose we must have this stubs, I'm trying to add information, but better something then nothing. --Zorak plorak 08:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Front Page Can we get rid of the first ten articles part? It seems pointless really. [[user:FerrelShadow|'FerrelShadow']] 02:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'll replace it with some links to categories, so people can make their way around here easier. Signatures/Muzzy34 13:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Wiki side bar How can you add to the side bar? I'd like to see things like guides and stuff that isn't "Skills". --Kid2255 Talk 00:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to figure it out, Items is good, but skills....--Zorak plorak 08:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) News Sections? Does anyone else agree that there should be two separate news sections, one for updates or changes to RuneScape Classic and one for changes to the Wiki itself. I have seen many other Wikis, such as the RuneScape Wiki. Vermin171 18:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The Future Of This Wiki (URGENT) I've been having some worried doubts about what the future of this wiki will be. Right now we are in the "Boom Town" of this wiki because the number of articles created. But i've been worrying what will we do when we make all those articles, and fill them up. Runescape Classic is a extinct game so there is no updates to it, meaning no new articles after the "Boom Town" era. Also to add to this trouble RSC is not going to be let to the public for another 6 Months, for new accounts. This will be a long dry spell for this wiki and this is worrying me so. We have to think about the future and what we will do. A good way I think to keep this wiki running frsh is to organize events like the RS2 wiki does and hold them in RSC. We can have alot of ppl come and alot of atttention to this wiki. Then also we can have more articles to write. Please post your ideas here, we need to know. --Sirnot 05:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) PS- I think we should make a "Yew Grove" forum area like in RS2 wiki to post ideas like this instead of this area. I agree with the events thing, that would be really cool. Maybe add some wiki-wide contests. SS46 18:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I realised that there would eventually be an end to article editing, when everything is done, and there is nothing to change. However, we could theoretically use the dry spell build up the community, making way for a more consensus based community, in which all opinions are counted. After all, the community can never stop growing. 15:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ye, first add informations, after that we are the biggest RSC Community. -- Hero's Quest/Guild Whoever created "Heroe's Quest" and Guild.. delete it and shoot me. --Kid2255 Talk 00:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *If you mean delete them because the apostrophe is in the wrong place then that's already been fixed. The articles are now titled Heroes' and Heroe's redirects to them. -Vermin171 12:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Changed Main Page Title I changed the main page title so now it is more like RS2's random skill on left and right side. But now there is a problem: the featured article and polls are now all the way on the bottom. Can someone please help? New Background I have always been thinking if we should make a RSC oriented background for the entire wiki, for everybody to see. What do you think? :Your signature mislead me, and I thought you may be planning to put a bright yellow border around everything. Anyway, I do not think a background and border would be necessary, having a background and border can divert attention, so the user is mislead when trying to read an article, or a discussion. 15:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The problem with this wiki.... Not saying anything is wrong with this, but what will happen when we finish all of the items in RSC? It will take a long time, but seriously, what's gonna happen, are we just gonna bask in the glory of our work? -Droung (Not logged in) :Well, I don't know the what will happen, but as far as I'm corcerned, we'll just fix grammer, templates, ect. User Isaacganz Talk 01:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You kinda did say there was a problem with this wiki in your Heading :P but like most wiki's, there will never be an end to work. In fact when you look at Wiki's like RunescapeWiki, it seems to look as they have everything possible. However, they have maybe only covered 70% of Runescape. (+ Grammar) --Imdill3 23:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Monaco is available on shoutwiki For those who miss Monaco, Monaco is available for wiki's on shoutwiki, click through on the below link. Thank you. Anno1404 22:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance Moving page, that your wikia is moving. Please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Thank you. Anno1404 22:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for asking, we are still deciding if we should leave on this thread. You may add your input as well. -- 06:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Private Servers I know I might get some flack for this but let's be honest, there is a certain private server out there that has a much better community and many more players than real RSC, so it would only be fair to mention it as a free alternative. :There is a place for such things, but the RSCW is not one of them. -- 06:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Logo and Background Where would I be able to upload improved pictures? The current background is just sort of strange to be honest as well. Runescape 07 servers Rather than simply branding the wiki under "classic" we could also brand it under "Runescape 2007" to gain more members. This may attract members playing the new 2007 servers. Although this would mean mixing articles, I think this could help the wiki gain a large number of users and contributors. However, by doing this the wiki would need to be changed in many ways. If this purposed idea were to go ahead, I believe that we should: *Change the current logo of the wiki. *Change the current background imagery of the wiki. *Possible name change? *Seperate articles under headings of "Classic" and "2007" eg: Classic text 2007 text Under these headings would be regular articles which are seperated into two, perhaps with both classic and 2007 sharing information which remains unchanged? These ideas may seem over-the-top but I would love to hear feedback, and perhaps make a vote on whether these ideas should be introduced? Italay90 (talk) 20:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC)